


The originals

by Everfics



Category: Dinsey, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Disney Princesses, Kingdom Hearts, disney classic
Genre: Disney, Walt Disney - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everfics/pseuds/Everfics
Summary: Who were the first Keyblade wielders what is thier story what happens when Sora Axel and the gang eventually has to track them down





	The originals

There wasn’t much to the small town other than the fact it had been worn down. Greed was rampant in the upper parts of the city on the hill above. The lower part of the city is made of little shacks. There are kids orphans one a poor girl from the lower part. Then the other an orphan boy smart enough to earn his way to the upper city on scholarship adopted by the most influential and greedy family. Yet at night he would sneak down to the lower parts of the city whom his family had made poor and snuck them food from his dinner table or old items of his when he was feeling gutsy. However he also had a friend in the city the little girl from before. The boy Xarien and the girl Ellaria were not an uncommon sight running through the lower city. Day after day,month after month,year after year until one day the upperclass family the boy was from moved. Leaving the orphan girl all alone.  
____________________________________  
Years Later a purple letter is left on the worn steps of a lonely orphan girl. Who lived life as an outcast amongst the classes. A servant to the higher class ,and considered a traitor by the lower class. It was scooped up by the courier Amdahl delivered directly to Madame Cleverly.  
Madame Cleverly was a dictator who seemed like many women charming and astute. She had a white powdered wig two heads tall. Her make up pristinely done by imported servants from a land valuing looks. Instead of a lavish gown she wore a petticoat for riding and spent most of her day with her dirty riding boots up on a Mosaic Ivory desk.  
“Darling,clean this up.” She ordered.   
“I have a name you know.” Ellaria sighed ,and rolled her purple eyes. Grabbing a water bucket and a rag.   
“Hmmm.... I guess...I don’t have to give you this then?” Madame Cleverly flashed a purple letter in front of her face.   
Ellaria started scrubbing around the Madame’s feet.  
“Pfft is that a letter? Look nobody cares about me enough to send me letters. Its an intelligent joke Madame,although wasted on me.”Ellaria scrubbed around her feet.   
“Oh well now I’m curious as to why you’re name is in meticulously scrawled out golden lettering. You’re going to read it aloud.” Madame Cleverly.

Madame Cleverly shoves the purple envelope in Ellarias faces.   
Ellaria throws her rag in the water bucket and grabs the purple letter.

“Dearest Elania,  
First order of business enclosed is enough gold to buy your freedom give it to your mistress.” Elania looked in the envelope and grabbed inside and sure enough there was a golden parcel inside encrusted with rubies,diamonds,and the like.   
“Oooh that’ll do it… Gold like that I’d sell my own family for. You want your freedom you’ll have it you won’t last a day out there on your own anyway.” Madame Cleverly smirked jumping over the table and snatching the parcel from Elania’s hand.   
Elania continued reading the letter to herself.  
Elania now that that’s out of the way….  
You are more than you believe yourself to be…  
I’m sure you're tired of being bossed around.  
So this isn’t an order just consider it a request from a friend.  
“Well are you gonna keep reading or what?” Madame Cleverly snarked.  
“I believe I paid for my freedom I don’t owe you shit.” Elania smirked walking out the doors of Cleverlys ornate marble manor strolling down to what used to be her home in the lower part of the city and continued reading.

At your convince make your way to 2550 Mcenry street….if streets work that way in you’re world my god my heads spinnin’ with all this complicated Malarchy.  
You have no clue how long it took track you down.   
I trust that I’ll see you soon   
~ A friend.

Elania’s head was spinning  
“You’re world?” “2550 houses on one street?”  
Who sent this mysterious letter ,and why probably by mistake ,because there is nothing special about her.  
Only one way to find out to find the street of 2550 houses.  
_________________________  
For the coming hours she searched the decrepit streets and Alleyways of the lower city. Asking any ,and all she came across. Did they know of any street called mcenry. With a house numbered 2550. Not a soul had the slightest of ideas where that could be. So Ellaria broadened her search to bright ivory spaces of the upper city. Asking any who would deign to speak to her.  
She asked everyone she could before coming across a mysterious woman. She’d lived in the upper city running a magic shoppe. They called her the enchantress of Cavon Rowe. She was moral,hard headed ,and strict. The enchantress was feared known for being hard on any who had hardened hearts. Including children. Saying something along the lines of a curse is kinder than a darkened heart.   
The enchantress was Mysterious and spoke to no one mainly unless to hex or heal.   
“Come.” The enchantress ordered her words almost ethereal.   
Would the Enchantress lead Ellaria to 2550 Mcenry.   
Ellaria followed unsure as to not risk the wrath of the enchantress ahead of her.  
Ellaria followed the enchantress out of city bounds,over vines ,and twisting paths. Until they got to a meticulously carved cottage. Flowered vines creeping up the worn wood from the stain glass greenhouse attached to the side of the home.   
Ellaria continued to follow the enchantress into the cottage.  
“Sit.” The enchantress instructed.  
Pointing to a homely wooden table that looked as if it had been prepared.  
The enchantress continued on to shelf of books on the edge to the wall. Pulling off the shelf a worn dusty leather book. Blowing on its edges ,and placing it on the table.   
“First you must know why I help you.”   
The book opened it self to a page.  
A page with a title she recognized the name of her town.   
The Crystal divide.  
However what she found peculiar was at the top of the page there was the word world. Again... as if there were multiple.   
Then underneath Notable bloodlines... However,and this is the peculiar part. The listed bloodlines were not all from the upper-level. There were only a few bloodlines listed.  
“If you think it’s strange only a few bloodlines are listed you should see the other worlds. This one has one of the most in any world in here.Second most anyway.” The enchantress smirked under the hood that shrouds her face.

There were a few names she recognized   
Té Wiession.   
This was the family that had taken in Xarien.   
Yet his name was unlisted he was adopted so his blood was not of the Wiession line.   
Wait no... there was a note at the bottom Xarien..(ward.)(see Sevorius line.)  
Sevarius line.... Ellaria started to search for the Sevarius line when she was distracted by a name that would make her blood run cold.

Vilnovas

Her surname....she’s heard it so little shed almost forgotten she’d had one.

Vilnovas 

Silas,Eden,Carson,Isis,  
Wren...her mother’s name..... although the names were just lists not how each person was related. Tarin her fathers name... and like clockwork a few dozen names down. Ellaria. 

“Why is my my name on this list? My family has no means, no status,no stance on history...” Ellaria furrowed her brow.

“I don’t know I’ve also been trying to figure that one out.” The enchantress smiled.

“Why? Why does this matter to you?” Ellaria asked.

The enchantress smiled.   
Running her finger through the list of names.

“This one’s mine.”   
Orellia

“Were related? The Why help me? why not help any of the others?”  
Ellaria questions.

Orellia swipes her hand over the page and the word status appears next to the names. Deceased appears next to all the names except Orellia and Ellaria.

“Ok so why didn’t you help me I was a servant with a master who treated me horribly. You had the magic to stop it why didn’t you? You can punish and curse others fine! with no goal why not the woman who made me her pet for years?”   
Ellaria seethed.

“I couldn’t ...I....shheee..I ....I’m sorry.” The enchantress closed her eyes. 

“I didn’t know if you knew...and I couldn’t risk her wrath with you.” The enchantress muttered.

“Why couldn’t you protect me?” Ellaria questioned.

“Words are an old an ancient magic. Used kindly they can heal the gravest of wounds. Used as a weapon they can leave marks to which there is no remedy ,and no proper defense that doesn’t come from within.”  
Orellia explains.   
“Speaking of within...You’re letter you have a journey to go on.... one in which I can’t always guide you on. You have a pure heart Ellaria. One pure enough to deny reality ,and walk between worlds. I discovered I could walk between reality by accident. I chose to siphon my ability to an object. Mine being a door within my garden which I use to walk between. I cannot choose yours for you. Just think about freedom and the way to get where you’ll going will come to you.”  
Orellia explained.

Ellaria thought of true freedom ,something she hadn’t had for a long time.  
She finds no ties, no meaning to what’s been done,only freedom.  
In her hand appears a giant sharp key.

“A....Key? Blade...” Orellia questioned   
“Well not what I expected. However not altogether impossible.”  
“Ok well... you’re key in my portal door should get you where you need to go. Follow me.” Orellia instructed.

Orellia led Ellaria through a door that led to the green house of stain glass murals. Predominantly stained glass roses causing the suns rays to enter the room as a plethora of Green,red,yellow,and orangey-browns. On all the various flowers. The pansies,the angels breath, cresanthemums, morning glory’s,and in the center the roses. A crown on its pedestal in the center.   
Leading to a wooden door nestled within a stone archway.   
Ellaria put her key in the door.   
She fell to the ground which to her surprise instead of a stone path. Her hands grasped purple dirt infront of an old manor marked 2550.


End file.
